The Reasons Why
by The Girl with the Scar
Summary: For fifteen years, I, Finch Cleavery, had gone unnoticed. It was like it was over, before it had even officially begun. I focused and the shock on my face was swept away, replaced by the sly, clever look I had mastered over the years. For once, I was the center of attention. And I was going to make the most of it.


It's not like it was foreign. I was used to it. Just, not in this degree. It was like it was over, before it had even officially begun. As I made my way up to the stage, I averted my eyes from their pity and relief. I focused and the shock on my face was swept away, replaced by the sly, clever look I had mastered over the years. For once, I was the center of attention. And I was going to make the most of it.

For fifteen years, I, Finch Cleavery, had gone unnoticed. I was the last of the Cleavery's, with my sister being reaped for the 69th Games, and my mother being shot by a peacekeeper after my sisters reaping. I graduated with honors at 14, and had started work in a lab with one of the district most renowned scientist in bioengineering. He had invited me to stay with him and his son, who had become a possible suitor. Though I had shed the shackles of the orphanage, I still felt trapped. Like I was being held back, not foreseeing my potential. I remember my sister's last words to me, as we sat in the justice building.

_"You're gonna do great things one day, Finny. Don't let anyone hold you back."_

The irony.

My mentor was useless, but I had an advantage. I would be overlooked. Being from one of the minor districts, I would be underestimated. And I was right. The parade passed, and even though I looked intriguing, I had no worries, as 12 stole the show. I'd have to thank em', later on. The first day was uneventful, as I suspected. I got 99%, on the Poisonous Plant. I mentally scolded myself, and stared at the little blue berry on the screen. Nightlock. Deadly. I had to remember that. The next day dragged on, until the end, when I decided to have a look at the weapons. The girl from two approached, and my face morphed into my signature look.

"Hey, Foxy, going lethal?"

Her career friends had joined her, and some heads were turning.

"Why, ya scared?" Shit. I should not have said that. What happened to sly like a fox, quiet like a ghost?

"Watch it." Said Glimmer. I had took it upon my self to learn all their names.

"What are ya gonna do, _bitch_?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew it was the wrong thing to say. They didn't choose to be like this. They were born into it. Almost everyone had crowded around. The knife was still in my hands, and I slowly put it down. If I looked like a threat with the knife, I would be on there hit list. Laying low.

"Oh, is Foxy a _coward?" _ Marvel from one yells.

"I'd rather be a smart coward than a dumbass like you!" I yell back. Suddenly, something rams into me, but I stay rooted to the ground. Not true. He picks me up slowly, and whispers something in my ear.

"You'll be the first."

A dark figure approaches, which I assume is a Gamemaker, but is the massive boy from 11. He lifts Marvel up off me, and I dust myself off and stand up.

"You stay the _hell _away from her." He whispers, and drops Marvel on the ground. He turns and walks away with out looking back. Odd. But nice. I'd have to thank him later.

The next day is uneventful. I receive dirty looks from the careers, but they didn't beat the shit out of me like I expected, so all was good. At lunch I pull up a seat at empty table, and take a bite out of my apple. It's better to ration my portions so I don't get hungry in the arena. I observe my fellow tributes, and notice the career pack approaching the boy from 11.

"You want in?" Asked Cato, the supposed ring leader. The boy looked at them, deep in thought, and then simply replied.

"No." He said.

Wow. He's probably on of the only people to refuse an invitation to join the careers. I have an infinite amount of respect for him, and then notice him walking towards me. I look down and gnaw at my apple, as he takes a seat across from me.

"Thanks." I mutter quietly. He looks at me, confused, and opens his mouth, but no sound come out.

"Sorry," He rasped, voice rusty from lack of use. "Anytime." He replied after a little while.

I looked up from my apple, and was immediately captivated by the golden orbs he called eyes. Seriously, that is _not _natural. I gave a small smile, and he returned it.

We stuck together for the majority of training, not talking at all, but working. Him and his district partner worked on smaller snares, while I worked on the deadly ones. Me and Rue, as I learned she was called, laughed when Thresh the klutz got his leg caught in my snare. Rue laughed. I smiled shyly, and he returned it as I cut him free.

After training, we got ready for the private sessions. I sat with Thresh and watched the tributes prepare. Before District 1 was called, Marvel came up to me and leaned in real close, so that his lips were touching my neck.

"I'm gonna have lots of fun you, Foxy." He whispered seductively into my ear, before walking slowly back to the careers. As soon as he was gone, I let a sigh of relief, and felt a firm hand latch onto mine-Thresh. I smiled as he slowly rubbed circles in my palm. And he returned it.

* * *

**Review**

**Sincerely,**

**Spark**

**PS: I take story requests **


End file.
